Regenerative selective logarithmic detector amplifiers (LDAs) disclosed herein have similarities to super-regenerative receivers (SRO) in term of circuit topology. However, the LDA is a phase sensitive regeneration detector, while the SRO is an amplitude sensitivity regeneration device. In particular, the LDA has a self-quenching mechanism with low gain that amplifies the signal from the noise floor over a number of cycles. In contrast, the SRO has external quenching and high gain that makes its electrical behaviors and performances quite different. There are also some similarities between the LDA and DC or baseband log amps: both provide logarithmic amplification over a wide dynamic range. Furthermore, the LDA can have an intrinsic capability to demodulate analog or digital FM or AM & FM simultaneously. Examples of LDAs can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 7,911,235, issued to DockOn AG, the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety.
The SRO typically suffers from poor selectivity and higher output noise when used for narrow band signals. SROs also may drift in temperature when the oscillator is LC based. The SRO receiver was quickly replaced by the super-heterodyne receiver for mainstream radio, because the latter has superior selectivity and sensitivity. However, the SRO is simple and low power, and has been used over many decades for remote control systems, short distance telemetry, and wireless security. Selectivity and drift limitations were addressed at the end of the 1980s by the use of SAW devices. In the first decade of the 21st century, articles show a renewed interest in SROs for use in low power receivers up to the GHz range, and for moderate to high data rate applications.
Baseband log amps are based on multiple Gilbert cells, and typically provide a good linearity over a mid to large dynamic range at low to high frequencies. Simpler logarithmic amplifiers (e.g. DC log amps) are based on transistor logarithmic current versus voltage transfer characteristic, and address applications ranging from DC to low frequency.